Granny (Ice Age)
Sid's Granny is a supporting character in Ice Age: Continental Drift. She is voiced by Wanda Sykes. An elderly ground sloth, Granny was part of a small family of ground sloths that had grown tired of her and pushed her off on her grandson, Sid, which they also had left behind. Granny, at some point in her life, had taken on a pet whale she dubbed Precious, though none of her family believed the pet actually existed. Biography An elderly ground sloth, Granny was part of a small family of ground sloths that had grown tired of her and pushed her off on her grandson, Sid, which they also had left behind. Granny, at some point in her life, had taken on a pet whale she dubbed Precious, though none of her family believed the pet actually existed. Personality Granny was apt to become irritated by others easily, hitting at any that annoyed her with her walking stick. Often unkind and bitter to all, Granny usually didn't express gratitude to anyone that helped her, but was fond of at least some of her kin, Sid being one. Though still in her right mind regardless of age, Granny did not perceive certain situations with the same approach that others did, notably in considering Gutt's with his threats, as "a nice monkey", and even after being tied up and forced to walk the plank by Gutt's crew, thought she was having a "lovely cruise." Granny was stooped and shrunken with age, being devoid of the buck teeth typical to sloths or any of her other teeth. Granny used a walking stick which doubled as a weapon with which to hit people who bugged her and she wore a shawl-like patch of grey fur over her faded purple pelt, which hadn't seen a bath or washing in decades and released enough oil to cause the water around her to develop a bright sheen and kill off several fish once and a shark when she stepped into water. Along with this, Granny's scalp hair had become thin and grey, to the point of being scraggly. Gallery GrannyTiedToLog.png|Granny tied to a log with her sloth family Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-613.jpg Granny_pointing_her_stick.png|"I'll bury y'all and dance on your graves!" GrannySidChewApple.png|"Hey! Could You chew this thing for me?" SidGrannyAlive.jpg|Sid's finds Granny in a tree alive First bath in decades.jpg|"This is my first bath in decades!" Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-4213.jpg|"If they kiss, I'm gonna puke." Granny whacks Scrat with her stick.jpg|"It's a rat! [proceeds to bash Scrat on the head with her cane] ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6158.jpg|"So long, Banana-breath! Thanks for the ship!" Granny suggesting to Toss Sid Overboard.jpeg|"I'll push him overboard You guys say it was an accident" Sid and Granny inside Precious.jpg|"Precious, set your flippers 45 degrees north! Granny's done runnin!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8613.jpg|"Ha! Who says old ladies can't drive?" Sid presents Granny shark dentures.jpg|Sid presents Shark Dentures for Granny Granny with Shark Tooth Dentures.png|Granny with Shark Tooth Dentures Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-9084.jpg ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-9552.jpg We are Ham n Cheese!.jpg|"We are Ham n Cheese!" Category:Ice Age Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Grandparents Category:Comic Relief Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Blue Sky Studios Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Sage